


going home

by Stars_dreaming (orphan_account)



Series: 88 MCU drabbles and oneshots [79]
Category: Actor RPF, American (US) Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Fights, Gen, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 01:05:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19240705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Stars_dreaming
Summary: "Hullo?" Robert's sleepy voice greeted you. You cursed inwardly--of course he was asleep! By now, it was almost morning in New York."Ro- Robert," you stuttered, and then you couldn't hold yourself in anymore. You started sobbing, hiding your face in your hands, leaning forward. "Wha's wrong?" He slurred, and you heard him shuffle. Then another soft voice said something you couldn't understand. A door opened, and then Robert's voice was back in your ear again. "Why are you crying sweetheart? Tell me everything."





	going home

 

* * *

 

"I cannot believe you!"

"But--"

"I literally just arrived and you're telling me you want to break up with me?"

Chris winced. "You know what, Chris, go ahead. Go to work or whatever. See if I care." With a throbbing pain in your chest you ran out of the house, onto the lawn, towards your rental car. But even with that pain in your chest--even with the feeling of breaking your own heart, you were fuming too much to even care. What a fucking asshole. 

In the moment you sat down and started your car, you wished that your life was like the rom coms, where the partners would come out running in the rain, yelling that they're sorry and that they loved you. Sadly, real life was not a rom-com. 

And this hadn't been your first fight either. It had been the first time a subject like this had been breached, however. A breakup. 

You swallowed the lump in your throat away, and turned the car on the driveway, towards the end of the small estate. The gate opened on its own accord--even though that was probably because Chris' gardener had heard the fight from far away and there were tons of cameras on the gate. Wiping the hot spilt tears away with the back of your hand, you let the motor roar before turning on the street, and racing away, leaving Chris and his home in the dust. 

 

You'd been together for two years before he'd asked you to stay with him over the summer--you'd spent a lot of money on a plane ticket to the other side of the United States, and all for him. And the worst thing was that you had no other place to stay in Laurel Canyon. All your friends lived in either New York or England; and you lived in Bar Harbor. And it wasn't that you didn't have enough money, because you certainly did, but the fact was that you were alone in a place where you didn't know  _anyone._

And of course, you couldn't exactly blame Chris for it, because you were a responsible adult and you'd made the choice yourself to go to Laurel Canyon and stay with him. But the fact remained that you were still angry at him and it was easier to lay just another thing on him. 

Before you knew it, you sat in the car on the side of the road with your phone in your hand, dialling your best friends' number. 

"Hullo?" Robert's sleepy voice greeted you. You cursed inwardly--of course he was asleep! By now, it was almost morning in New York. 

"Ro- Robert," you stuttered, and then you couldn't hold yourself in anymore. You started sobbing, hiding your face in your hands, leaning forward. "Wha's wrong?" He slurred, and you heard him shuffle. Then another soft voice said something you couldn't understand. A door opened, and then Robert's voice was back in your ear again. "Why are you crying sweetheart? Tell me everything."

"I... Chris... he... I... I... I want to go home," you wailed. Robert made a soft noise. Then he took a deep breath. "What'd he do?" "We... we had a fight a- and h- he... he said he didn't want to do this a- anymore a- and... and I... I..." 

"Take a deep breath sweetheart. In and out. Follow me." Robert took a deep breath and then exhaled. You followed the sound with a big gulp of air, and then slowly exhaling through your nose. 

"Okay. I'm going to book you a plane ticket to NYC and you're going to stay at my place. Stay calm, okay? Just take a deep breath. I'll stay on the line."

 

An hour later you stood in the airport, with your ticket in your hand and your bag in your hand. The rental car had been brought back and now here you were, with still red-rimmed and swollen eyes, and wet cheeks. A few people had thrown you either annoyed or pitying looks, but none had come to check up on you, which you appreciated. Sniffling, you stepped forward, searching for your gate. 

In your back pocket, your phone buzzed. You pulled it out, recognizing Marissa's number on the screen. You picked up, putting the phone against your ear. 

"Hey baby," she greeted you. "I heard from RDJ. I know you're probably not in the mood right now, but I'm here if you need to talk, okay? Don't bottle it up." 

"Thank you," you croaked, not knowing what else to respond. "Don't be too hard on yourself. Now go sit in that plane and get your ass back to New York City. We'll be waiting for you." 

You hung up and looked at the screen. Seven missed calls from Chris. Two unread messages. You didn't even bother looking at them and shoved your phone in your back pocket. You'd buy a new one with a new number in New York, and that would be that. 

Would this be it? The end of two years, spent with laughter and kisses and hugs? Two years of your relationship wasted on a guy who said he didn't want to continue like this anymore. You scoffed. 

A flight attendant called over the speaker for the first people to start boarding. You got up and looked at your ticket. With a deep breath, you grabbed your bag and made your way over to the counter. It was going to be okay. 

 

It was not going to be okay. 

You sobbed and swallowed another big gulp of wine. Marissa regarded you from a corner in the room, her arms crossed over her chest, while Robert silently glared at Scarlett, who'd just made it worse. 

"I... I can't believe he would do something like this to me," you mumbled. You put the glass of wine on the table and sagged into the couch, wrapped in a thick blanket even though the sun was blazing outside. 

"I'm going to make a call," mumbled Robert as Scarlett shuffled closer, putting her arm around you. The room fell into a thick silence. You sobbed again and wiped your cheeks dry; to no avail. Tears were already spilling, and you burrowed your head in a pillow. 

Then the doorbell rang. 

Marissa looked up. "Who could that be? Susan, are you expecting anyone?" The woman shook her head, giving Avri another toy. The girl cheered happily and carried the toy back to the carpet where she and her brother Extan were playing. 

Scarlett's arm left you, and the blonde got up to open the door. 

You couldn't hear what was going on, and you frankly didn't care. Instead, you threw the blanket off your body and shuffled to the bedroom Susan and Robert had put up for your use. Marissa squeezed your hand in passing but didn't say a word. 

You sniffled again and closed the door behind you. 

It was like... your head was empty. There were no thoughts left. Not even anger. It had dissipated on the flight, and now all that was left was... emptiness. 

How were you ever going to get over this?

 

A knock on your door jolted you out of your headspace. "Sweetheart?" You heard Robert say from behind the door. "There's someone here to see you."

You burrowed yourself a little deeper under the blankets. "Who is it?" You croaked. The door creaked open and you closed your eyes, hiding your face under your pillow. 

"It's me."

"Chris?" You shot upright immediately, leaving your blankets for what they were. And there he stood, clad in the same clothes that he was wearing during your fight, with a small smile on his face. You swallowed and shoved your hands under the blankets to avoid him seeing them trembling. 

"You... why are you here?" The smile disappeared and he sighed, pushing the door close behind him. 

"You misunderstood me," he whispered as he sat down on the bed. His hand pulled the blankets away just a bit and he took your hand in his own. "I didn't want to break up with you. Or don't. Ever. I said that I didn't want to continue doing this like we are now. You... I don't know... I said it in the wrong way. I don't want to break up with you. I love you." 

"I don't want to break up either," you croaked. You wiped away a stray tear and shuffled a bit closer. Chris smiled. 

"You're the only person I need to see in my life forever. I want you by my side until we both die of very old age. And I know I made you angry, and I'm sorry for that. I didn't mean to hurt you at all. What I meant..." he cleared his throat before continuing. 

"What I wanted to discuss..." you squeezed his hand. 

"Was marriage.  _Is_ marriage."

You blinked. Marriage? 

Chris smiled. "I know it's incredibly early in our relationship. After all, we've only been together for two years and dating for two and a half. I don't want to propose yet, but I do feel like... like I want to marry you sooner or later."

A huge smile grew on your face. And then it disappeared. "Oh my god. Chris, I'm so sorry. I pulled the wrong conclusions and--" "Don't worry. It was a misunderstanding between the both of us." "Still. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gone off on you like that. It was wrong." 

Chris pulled you in for a hug and you put your head on his shoulder, closing your eyes. "I love you," he whispered. 

"I love you," you murmured in response.

You pulled away and smiled wide. "I would love to marry you one day." 

"Really?"

You laughed. "Of course. We've been through a lot together and you're one of the few people I can count on. I'd love to marry you someday. Just..." "Not now," finished your boyfriend with a light smile. "I get that. But I'm glad we're on the same page." He kissed your forehead. 

"What do you say to getting out of here and going back home?"

Home. The word filled your heart with warmth. He wrapped his arms around you and lifted you up from the bed. You giggled as the door opened, revealing your friends' anticipating faces. 

"Home is a good plan." You kissed him softly, and he smiled against your lips. "Home it is."

  

* * *

 


End file.
